Love Happens!
by Fumiga Radcliffe
Summary: Apesar das discussões, Ron e Hermione amamse... Mas a coragem de ambos parece fugir quando se encontram numa altura perfeita para se declararem... Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse dia vai acabar por chegar...
1. Um telefonema inesperado

Estava um óptimo dia de verão… os raios quentes do sol entravam pela janela como se fossem cumprimentar a pessoa que se encontrava perto da mesma… ouviam-se os pássaros a cantar nas árvores…. O mundo parecia perfeito aos olhos de toda a gente… Como se não houvesse um único motivo de preocupação. Mas para Hermione não era bem assim… Estava aborrecida naquele Verão e sentia-se vazia, como se algo faltasse dentro de si. O motivo de estes sentimentos todos era porque já não via Ron há dois meses.

A única altura em que ela se esquecera deste assunto era quando estava com Harry ou com Ginny. Eram os seus melhores amigos. Harry era, sem dúvida, a melhor companhia para se divertir e dar umas boas gargalhadas e Ginny, era a amiga ideal para desabafar e pedir concelhos. Mas como era irmã de Ron, Mione não podia ceder às perguntas que lhe fazia Ginny, como por exemplo "Gostas dele não gostas?". Era como se fosse um segredo. Porque gostar de um rapaz como Ron era, segundo Mione, "uma parvoíce!". Então talvez fosse mesmo parva. Porque não conseguia resistir ás suas piadas e à sua voz trémula quando ficava nervoso.

Durante dias, Hermione sentava-se na beira da sua cama a olhar através da janela e sempre com a mesma questão na cabeça.

- "Porque é que ele foi para a Roménia com os irmãos? O que é que tem de tanto especial aquele sitio? É um sitio qualquer... Não podia ter ficado em casa?" – perguntava Hermione para si mesma, mas não conseguia encontrar a resposta.

Ron e Hermione, apesar de não admitirem, gostavam-se. Mas nem um nem outro queriam mostrar isso. Harry era o único a percebê-lo. A maneira como Mione iluminava o olhar de Ron quando ela chegava perto dele era uma das provas. Harry sabia observar isso e muito mais. Harry e Ginny! Sim... Era Ginny que aturava Ron, quando decidia falar de Hermione.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger começavam a ficar preocupados com o aborrecimento da filha. Nunca a tinham visto assim.

Numa manhã, a mãe de Mione dirigiu-se ao quarto da filha e entreabriu a porta. Estava sentada em frente ao espelho, penteando os seus longos e encaracolados cabelos.

- "posso entrar?" – perguntava.

- "ah? Mãe! sim entra…" – respondia Hermione, à medida que se levantava da cadeira.

- "Não! Deixa-te estar que eu penteio-te o cabelo."

Hermione sentou-se novamente e perguntou:

- "Queres me dizer alguma coisa, não queres?"

- "ah? Que disparate. Agora uma mãe não pode pentear o cabelo da sua filha?" – perguntava a Sra. Granger rindo mas um pouco atrapalhada.

- "hmm… pode!"

- "mas realmente preciso de falar contigo!" – dizia a Sra. Granger, preocupada com a filha. – "Eu não sei o que se passa contigo mas eu e o teu pai não queremos que tu fiques assim o dia todo. No teu quarto, sozinha. Porque é que ao menos não pedes à Ginny para vir passar uns dias a nossa casa? Ia-te fazer bem!"

Hermione pensou seriamente na proposta da mãe. A Ginny era a sua melhor amiga. Mas ao vê-la, ia-se lembrar ainda mais do Ron.

- "não mãe. Deixa estar! Eu estou bem… A sério!"

- "hmm.. está bem! Mas promete que ao menos vais sair do teu quarto?"

- "sim mãe! Fica descansada…"

- "pronto… Já estou mais descansada! Vou fazer o pequeno-almoço!" – dizia a Sra. Granger, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e em seguida saía do quarto.

Hermione não estava com disposição de sair do seu quarto a não ser que fosse para estar com Harry. Era uma óptima companhia! Costumava estar com ele durante as férias do Verão.

Harry morava com Sirius agora, e já tinha uma vida nova. Não se comparava com a vida que levava em casa dos Dursleys.

No seu quarto, Hermione pensava no que havia de fazer. A única coisa que ela queria era que Ron chegasse.

Estava a relembrar os bons momentos que passara com Ron na escola quando de repente o telefone toca. Ficou assustada, mas não sabia porquê… sentia o seu estômago a andar ás voltas e o seu coração acelerado.

- "est…estou?" – dizia ela baixinho com uma voz tremida.

- "estou? Hermione és tu?"

Hermione começou a corar intensamente. E agora sim. O seu coração batia ainda mais depressa! Ela conhecera de imediato aquela voz!

- "Ron! Olá então? Estás bom? Nunca mais disseste nada!"

- "ah… desculpa mas é que as chamadas que não são locais são muito caras, sabias?"

Mione soltou uma gargalhada.

- "são chamadas internacionais Ron!"

- "ah… eu sabia…só… só estava a ver se tavas atenta!"

Mione já estava com saudades de ouvir a voz meiga e divertida de Ron! Naquele momento ela só estava concentrada na voz dele, nas suas palavras. Mas aquele momento não durara muito. Como Ron também tinha que ligar a Harry, falaram apenas durante uns 10minutos. Não foi muito. Mas foi suficiente para Hermione. Suficiente para matar um pouco das saudades.

Dois meses não era muito tempo, mas para Mione era. Parecia uma eternidade. Ela deu-se por si mesma a pensar no Ron durante umas horas. Sempre que se relembrava das suas brincadeiras e até mesmo discussões ela perdia completamente a noção do tempo. E ficava ali, sozinha, no seu quarto, a pensar no único rapaz que a fazia sonhar alto. Tão alto que até ficava com medo de um dia "cair" e magoar-se a sério! Medo de ser iludida ou desiludida.

O telefone começou a tocar novamente. Como Hermione estava noutro mundo naquele momento, no mundo dos sonhos, só lhe vinha uma coisa à cabeça! Ron!

Atendeu o telefone e soltou um grito de felicidade:

- "estou Ron!"

- "aah… desculpa desiludir-te mas não é o Ron!" – dizia uma voz do outro lado do telefone. Uma voz conhecida para Mione.

- "ah Harry! Olá!

- "hmmm… já estou a ver que o Ron também te telefonou!" – dizia Harry com um sorriso.

Embora Hermione não conseguir ver o sorriso, conseguia percebê-lo através das palavras. E sorriu também dizendo:

- "pois foi!"

- "olha porque é que não vens a minha casa? Acabei de fazer umas bolachas, que estão óptimas!"

Hermione voltou a soltar uma gargalhada e perguntou-lhe com ironia.

- "tu..tu fizeste bolachas?"

- "hei hei! N te rias! Eu sou um óptimo cozinheiro!"

- "hmmm…tá bem tá bem! Então vemo-nos daqui a uns minutos…"

* * *

_Oix pexoal! D_

_Xpero ke tenham gostado do meu 1º capitulo! n é mt grande mas pronto... LOL_

_Deixem mtax reviews oki? eheheheh_

_ BjOkas _


	2. Sirius e os seus mistérios!

Harry sabia que algo de errado se passava com Mione… Notava uma certa tristeza no seu olhar. Sempre que perguntava o porquê daquela infelicidade, mudava de assunto e sorria. Mas ele não era ingénuo! E sabia que aquela tristeza estava relacionada com Ron.

Passados uns longos minutos Hermione chegou a casa de Sirius.

Aquele sítio era um verdadeiro paraíso!

Rodeado de arvoredos e flores de todas as cores, com borboletas a pairar no ar. Ouviam-se muitos cânticos de passarinhos nos ramos das árvores. E o barulho do riacho, esse era maravilhoso. Conseguia-se ouvir a límpida agua a bater nas rochas. Era, sem dúvida, o melhor lugar que ela conhecera! Olhando para aquela paisagem, Mione sentira-se muito melhor e esquecera, durante uns momentos, determinados assuntos que lhe enchiam a cabeça.

Situava-se no meio de duas enormes árvores que tapavam todo o exterior da casa, impedindo, assim, de ser avistada de longe. Era como se fosse um refúgio. E de certa forma até era.

Mione dirigiu-se à porta, tocou à campainha e veio Sirius:

- "Hermione! Que bom ver-te! Tás boa?"

- "sim, estou! Obrigada!" – respondia à medida que entrava.

- "o Harry está lá em cima no quarto. Vai lá ter com ele!"

Sirius era um bom homem e um óptimo padrinho para Harry. Agora estava com muito melhor aspecto claro. Aqueles anos em Azkaban foram uma tortura e infelizmente ainda não podia sentir-se totalmente relaxado porque a qualquer momento poderia ter uma surpresa desagradável.

Hermione subiu as escadas, foi directa ao quarto de Harry e bateu à porta.

- "sim? Podes entrar!" – dizia Harry do outro lado.

Mione abriu a porta e ficou boquiaberta durante uns segundos. Nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver! Estaria a sonhar? Estariam os seus olhos a pregar-lhe partidas? Não! Era mesmo verdade e real!

- "Ron! Mas…como é que?…tu não tavas!..."

- "sim! Sim!… estava na Roménia, mas como podes ver… Já cheguei!" – dizia Ron sorrindo.

Harry e Ron riam-se da figura de Mione… estava tão espantada que nem conseguia dizer coisa com coisa.

- "mas porque é que não me disseste nada?" – perguntava ela furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo explodindo de alegria no interior!

- "Porque é que achas? Porque queria fazer-te uma surpresa, não é?" – respondia Ron.

Ele estava muito feliz por vê-la. E como ele gostava de vê-la furiosa. Ficava com uma cara adorável e rosada! Ele adorava. Talvez era essa a razão de estarem sempre a discutir, talvez ele provocava-a para vê-la chateada.

- "Bem eu falei com o Sirius e ele achou uma boa ideia passarem cá o resto das férias… também só faltam três semanas para as aulas." – dizia Harry – "Vocês acham que os vossos pais deixam?"

- "ah Harry! Já sabes que os meus pais deixam tudo! Basta falar no teu nome! Eles adoram-te! Acho que eles ficavam muito felizes se fosses filho deles" – dizia Ron num tom irónico levando em seguida uma palmada de Harry no ombro.

- "Bem os meus pais de certeza que também deixam!" – afirmava Mione.

- "óptimo! Então amanhã tragam as coisas que precisarem combinado?"

- "combinado!"

- "Bem agora vamos até à cozinha para vocês provarem as minhas deliciosas bolachas!" – dizia Harry sorrindo mostrando-se orgulhoso.

- "ai meu Deus! Acho que vamos morrer Hermione!" – murmurava Ron com a Mione entre risos.

- "o que é que vocês estão para aí a cochichar?"

- "nós? Nada… andas a ouvir coisas Harry!"

E foram os três na brincadeira até à cozinha. Já estavam todos com saudades das coisas que faziam juntos. Mas o Trio maravilha estava reunido de novo. Pronto para novas aventuras. Pronto para o que der e vier. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, nunca deixavam de ser amigos!

Ao chegar à cozinha viram Sirius sentado à mesa com as mãos a segurarem a cabeça e com o telefone à sua frente. Algo se tinha passado. Estava com um olhar de transtorno.

- "Sirius! O que é que se passou?" - perguntava Harry preocupado.

- "ah… Meninos..ainda bem que estão aqui…" - dizia Sirius com cara de poucos amigos. - "vocês já não vão poder ficar aqui a dormir. Não é seguro!"

- "não é seguro? Como assim?" – perguntava Mione já assustada.

- "não há tempo para perguntas e explicações! Eu já falei com os vossos pais e vocês os três vão ficar em casa do Ron até começarem as aulas! O Sr. Weasley já está a chegar para vos levar..." – continuava a falar Sirius preocupado e exaltado.

- "mas…o meu pai…" - soluçava Ron.

- "não há mas nenhum! Harry! Vai buscar alguma coisa que precises para levares para casa do Ron." – dizia Sirius interrompendo Ron – "Hermione depois passamos em tua casa também."

Durante uns segundos ficaram a olhar uns para os outros para tentarem perceber o que se estava a passar. Harry nunca tinha visto Sirius assim.

- "o que se terá passado?" – murmurava Ron com Harry e Mione à medida que iam para o quarto.

Mione apenas encolhera os ombros e Harry respondia intrigado com aquela situação:

- "não sei... Mas temos de descobrir!"

Entretanto chegara o Sr. Weasley no carro encantado.

- "meninos! O pai do Ron chegou!" – gritava Sirius das escadas. – "obrigado Arthur por vires buscá-los. Acho melhor não contar a razão disto tudo! Pelo menos por enquanto…"

- "sim! Eu entendo! Não te preocupes com nada! O Harry vai estar a salvo em minha casa!"

- "já estamos prontos!" – dizia Hermione à medida que iam descendo as escadas.

- "óptimo vamos para o carro então!" – ordenava o Sr. Weasley.

- "Harry!" – chamava Sirius enquanto puxava o braço de Harry. – "preciso de te dizer umas coisas! Aconteça o que acontecer, não saias de casa do Ron, não quero que tentes descobrir nada! Prometes?"

- "hmm…Prometo…" – murmurava Harry desviando o olhar.

- "Harry! Olha pra mim e diz que prometes!"

Harry olhou Sirius nos olhos. Conseguia notar medo no seu olhar! Medo e preocupação. Harry não queria prometer porque tinha de saber o que se passava. Mas não teve outra hipótese.

- "prometo!"

- "obrigado! Assim já posso ir descansado!"

- "ir? Mas pra onde? Vais-me deixar aqui?"

- "não não!" – sorria Sirius – "Achas que eu algum dia te ia deixar? És a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nestes anos todos da minha vida!"

- "então conta-me o que se passa!" – gritava Harry já irritado e com os olhos em lágrimas!

- "não posso Harry! Desculpa! Talvez um dia te conte. Agora tens de ir… o Arthur está à espera! Prometo que nos encontramos em breve!" – dizia Sirius com as suas mãos nos ombros de Harry e deu-lhe um enorme abraço.

Para Harry aquele abraço parecia uma despedida. Mas não uma simples despedida. Parecia que nunca se iam voltar a ver. Estava assustado e sem saber o que se passava e o que fazer. Não teve outra alternativa senão ir para o carro. E à medida que andava ia olhando para trás. Conseguiu notar que uma lágrima caíra na face de Sirius. Nesse preciso momento algo atravessou o coração de Harry e sentiu-se apertado. As lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos e não conseguindo evitar, deixou-as rolar pelas suas bochechas pálidas.

A caminho de casa de Ron, ninguém dizia uma única palavra. Harry olhava a paisagem da janela.

Hermione estava tão triste como Harry porque custava-lhe ver o seu amigo assim. E por isso, para o tentar confortar encostou sua mão no ombro dele. Harry nem olhou para ela porque estava perdido em lágrimas.

O Sr. Weasley começava a sentir-se incomodado com aquele silêncio constrangedor! Ia começar a falar tentando quebrá-lo mas Ron deitou um olhar a seu pai abanando a cabeça como se dissesse "não digas nada.".

Por fim, depois de passarem por casa de Hermione, chegaram a casa dos Weasleys e ouvindo o barulho do carro a Sra. Weasley e Ginny vieram de imediato à porta.

Ginny correu para Hermione, abraçando-a, pois já não a via há algumas semanas. E olhou para Harry e notou os seus olhos brilhantes e vermelhos.

- "coitado do Harry! Como é que ele está?" – perguntava Ginny baixinho a Hermione.

- "pois… não está lá muito bem!" – respondia Mione com um olhar triste.

- "meninos! vamos tragam as vossas malas para dentro. Fiz um bolo que está com um óptimo aspecto!" – falava Molly Weasley com alegria tentando animar o ambiente.

Mas não resultou. O trio entrara dentro de casacom a boca completamente cerrada e com os olhos postos no chão.

* * *

oix! D

xpero ke tenham gostado do 2º capitulo!

ehehehhe o ke terá acontecido ao Sirius? P

deixem uma reviewzinha okii?

n custa nd..é so carregar em baixo no GO! lOl xD

BjOs


	3. Noite inesquecível!

**Resumo capítulo anterior:** Ron volta da Roménia com os irmãos fazendo uma surpresa a Hermione. O trio junta-se novamente mas aquele momento de felicidade é interrompido por Sirius que recebe um telefonema. Muito exaltado e indignado, Sirius manda Harry, Ron e Mione para casa dos Weasley dizendo que já não era seguro ficar naquela casa…

**"Believe that magic works****  
****Don't be afraid****  
****Don't let this magic die****  
****The answer's there****  
****Just look in her eyes!"**

* * *

Harry entrou em casa com a sua mala e com um olhar que transbordava raiva e preocupação. Raiva, da pessoa que tinha causado aquela situação, que tinha feito com que Harry e Sirius se separassem por tempo indeterminado, preocupação com Sirius, porque não sabia o que se passava e se alguém corria perigo de vida. Ron, que ia ao seu lado, colocou sua mão no ombro do amigo, sorriu e apenas disse: "Vai correr tudo bem!". Mas era difícil acreditar naquelas palavras.

Ginny ajudava Hermione com a sua mala e de vez em quando desviava o seu olhar para Harry. Esta deprimida por vê-lo naquele estado, o que era raro.

A Sra. e o Sr. Weasley observavam-nos a entrar.

- "Estou preocupada com eles Arthur!"

- "Não estejas! Aquilo passa-lhes…"

- "Acho que vai ser um bocado difícil… Eles adoram o Sirius!"

- "Eu sei! Quem é que não gosta do Sirius!" – perguntava o Sr. Weasley sorrindo.

- "Eu só conheço uma pessoa! A que o denunciou!" – respondeu com um olhar sério. E o sorriso do Sr. Weasley transformou-se também num olhar sério e por segundos ficou em silêncio.

Entretanto, já no interior da casa, Hermione tentava subir as escadas com a sua mala mas estava a ser extremamente difícil porque era bastante pesada. Ron, apercebeu-se que estava em dificuldades e foi a correr ter com ela.

- "Deixa que eu levo-te a mala para cima!"

- "Hmmm… que simpáticos que nós estamos Ron!" – dizia Hermione com um sorrisinho irónico. – "Parece que aqueles meses na Roménia fizeram-te bem!"

- "Ah ah! E tu ficaste muito engraçadinha, sabias? Beeem…não sei o que tens aqui dentro! Parece que estou a pegar no teu armário!" – respondeu Ron sorrindo à medida que, com muito esforço, levantava a mala.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Ginny, Ron pousou a mala. Era um quarto pequeno mas acolhedor e arejado. Tinha duas camas, porque Hermione costumava dormir em casa de Gin.

- "Muito bem! Até te dava uma gorjeta mas não tenho dinheiro!" – continuava ela a gozar com o ruivinho dos seus sonhos.

- " Mas sabes…" – murmurava Ron aproximando-se de Hermione. –"Quem disse que a gorjeta tem que ser paga com dinheiro?"

Hermione ficara boquiaberta com aquela frase. E Ron nem queria acreditar no que acabara de fazer e dizer… Aquelas palavras saíram-lhe da boca sem que tivesse tempo de pensar primeiro… Estava em estado de choque, mas não podia ir abaixo! Logo agora que tinha conseguido aproximar-se de Hermione, aquela rapariga linda, com uns olhos escuros e profundos e aqueles cabelos brilhantes e encaracolados.

De repente coraram os dois e Mione sentiu-se sufocada e tinha a sensação que as suas bochechas fossem explodir. Não conseguindo estar naquela situação silenciosa e constrangedora em que se encontravam, Mione afastou-se, envergonhada, olhou para a porta e disse:

- " Bem… acho que…que… devíamos ir para baixo, não?"

- "han? Ah..sim… v...vamos!"

Ao descerem as escadas Ron reparou que já estavam todos na cozinha a comer o delicioso bolo de feijões da Sra. Weasley.

- "Mas…vocês já estão a comer e não me chamaram?" – perguntava Ron furioso, principalmente com os gémeos que lançavam sorrisinhos.

- "Ora Ron! Vocês estavam lá em cima a fazer não sei o quê… e nós não queríamos incomodar, não é George?"

- " Exactamente Fred!" – respondia o gémeo batendo com a sua mão na do irmão.

- "Vocês têm uma piada! Que até me esqueço de rir sabem?" – dizia Ron envergonhado dando uma palmada na cabeça dos gémeos. – "E ainda por cima só sobrou uma fatia!"

- "Bem parece que vais ter que dividir com a Mione!" – continuavam os irmãos.

Ron olhou para Mione, mas esta com tanta vergonha apenas sorria. Ron não estava a gostar da brincadeira e por isso a sra. Weasley decidiu acabar com ela.

- " Vá meninos parem com isso! Eu guardei duas fatias porque já sabia que isto ia acontecer!"

- "Óh mãe… estragaste tudo!" – exclamavam os gémeos em coro.

- "Estúpidos!" – murmurava Ron.

- "O que é que disseste ó cenourinha?" – perguntava Fred que em seguida atirava um feijão à testa de Ron.

- "Ei! Parem lá com isso rapazes!"

Entretanto, a noite caiu na casa dos Weasley. Ginny e Hermione estavam no quarto a pôr a conversa em dia. Falando sobre o seu tema preferido: "Boys!"

- "E então Mione? Ficaste contente com a chegada do Ron?" – perguntava Gin com um sorriso traquina.

- "Han? Oh…fiquei!" – respondia Mione com um olhar indiferente tentando enganar a amiga.

- "Não te ponhas com esse olhar porque eu sei que adoraste a surpresa!"

Ginny sabia que a sua melhor amiga estava caídinha pelo seu irmão, mas o problema é que Mione não queria admitir. Ela sempre dizia que Ron não tinha jeito para raparigas e que ás vezes ele conseguia tirá-la do sério. Ou melhor, ás vezes não, quase sempre. Mas a verdade é que já não conseguia esconder o facto de gostar de Ron, não conseguia ignorar o que sentia por ele por isso decidiu que estava na hora de confessar a Gin.

- "Pronto está bem! Fiquei muito contente! Mas não estava nada à espera…"

- "aaah! Eu sabia!

- "E então o Harry?" – perguntava Mione, agora ela com o sorriso traquina.

- "Que tem o Harry?"

- "Não faças esse olhar de sonsa… está chapado na tua cara que gostas dele!"

- "O quê? Não está nada…" – murmurava Ginny envergonhada tapando a cara.

- "Gin! Eu vi bem o olhar que lançaste pra cima do Harry quando ele chegou!"

- "Pronto…está bem! Apanhaste-me sua chata!"

Sorriram as duas e começaram com uma luta de almofadas. Sentiam-se melhor por terem desabafado. É bom poder confiar os segredos a alguém de confiança, e Gin e Mione eram ambas pessoas em quem se podia confiar os segredos mais profundos.

As horas foram passando e depois do jantar cada um foi para o seu quarto. Harry, como sempre, dormia no quarto de Ron.

A noite estava calma e Ron acordou a meio da madrugada, suado e com a cara pálida. _"Estúpidas aranhas!" _pensava ele.

Levantou-se e desceu as escadas até à cozinha para beber um copo de água. Olhou pela janela e o céu estava limpo. Tinha poucas estrelas, mas eram todas muito brilhantes. Ron suspirava.

- "Aiii... Fazem-me lembrar os cabelos dela…"

- "Já falas sozinho é?"

Ron deu um salto entornando metade da água no chão. Era Hermione sentada nas escadas com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos a olhar fixamente para ele.

- "Her…Hermione… hmm...Já tas aí há muito tempo?" – perguntava Ron atrapalhado limpando, com um pano, a água do chão.

- "Não! Cheguei agora. Ouvi barulho e vim ver o que era!" – respondia Hermione entre risos. - "Mas o que é que estavas para aí a murmurar?"

Ron deu um suspiro de alívio. Não queria que Mione soubesse que andava a suspirar pelos cantos por causa de uma rapariga, ainda por cima por causa dela.

- "Nada! Nada! Ainda bem que não ouviste!"

Hermione levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá com as pernas encolhidas e perguntou:

- "Então o que é que te fez levantar a estas horas?"

- "Sabes o que é que foi? Tive um pesadelo contigo!" – respondia Ron rindo. – "Tou a brincar! Sonhei com aranhas! Mas e tu? Porque é que estás levantada às 4h da madrugada?" – continua Ron à medida que se sentava no sofá com Mione.

- "Eu? Eu estava a dormir senão fosses tu a fazer barulho!"

- "Barulho? Eu não fiz barulho nenhum… Vim para a cozinha calado como um rato!"

- "Sim sim! E os ratos às vezes fazem barulho!"

- "Oh cala-te ó menina-que-implica-com-todos!" – dizia Ron empurrando-a com o ombro.

Durante uns minutos o silêncio instalou-se na sala. Ambos pensavam no que haviam de dizer. Mas as palavras teimavam em não sair. Olhavam um para o outro envergonhados e lançavam, alternadamente, sorrisos.

De repente um vento frio entrou pela janela entreaberta que arrepiou Hermione.

- "Estás com frio?" – perguntou Ron ternamente.

Aproximou-se de Hermione e com muito cuidado pôs seu braço de volta dela, como se fosse algo muito valioso e frágil. Para Ron ela era mesmo isso. Uma rapariga valiosa para ele, pois simplesmente adorava-a e muito frágil porque tinha a sensação que necessitava de a proteger. Estava nervoso e com medo que ela se afastasse. Mas tinha que arriscar.

Hermione corou, mas desta vez não deu nenhuma desculpa para sair dali, porque simplesmente não queria sair. Pela primeira vez conseguiu sentir o calor do corpo de Ron junto ao seu e sentia-se protegida nos seus braços. Afinal enganara-se quanto ao comportamento dele com as raparigas. Na verdade era muito carinhoso. _"Uau! Ele deve ter mesmo aprendido alguma coisa de jeito na Roménia!" _Pensava Mione com os seus botões do pijama.

Passado um bom bocado Ron abriu os olhos. Tinha adormecido! Olhou à sua volta e viu Hermione com a cabeça no seu ombro num sono profundo. Era um verdadeiro anjo. Queria sentir a sua pele por isso, com muito carinho, passou sua mão na face dela. A sua pele era suave como seda. Observou-a durante uns minutos. Era realmente maravilhosa. Ele não conseguia imaginar outra rapariga mais linda que a "sua" Mione.

Tudo parecia perfeito até ao momento em que Ron ouvira pássaros a chilrear lá fora. Olhou para o relógio e viu-se num valente problema. Eram 6h23. Seu pai levantava-se todos os dias às 6h30 parase deslocar até ao seu trabalho,Ministério da Magia. Não queria acordar Mione. Mas tinha de ser. Com muito cuidado sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- "Hermione..."

Ela apenas se limitou a encolher-se novamente e a encostar-se ainda mais ao peito de Ron.

- "Hermione…Acorda por favor!"

- "Han? Que foi? – perguntava Mione à medida que abria e esfregava os olhos. –"Ron? Masque diabo éque…? - exclamava ela, afastando-se de Ron e já com os olhos bem abertos.

- "Shhhhh! Faz pouco barulho… o meu pai deve estar quase a levantar-se! Temos de ir para o quarto!

- "E tu só agora é que me acordas? És sempre a mesma coisa!"

- "Olha que isto! Tu é que adormeceste em cima de mim!"

Subiram as escadas muito devagar e quando Hermione ia a entrar no quarto, apenas sentiu uma mão a agarrá-la pelo braço. Ron puxou-a para perto dele e ficaram os dois a olhar um para o outro durante uns segundos. Só naquele preciso momento é que ela se apercebera dos lindos olhos que Ron tinha. Perdia-se completamente naquele verde-claro.

De repente começou a sentir o seu coração acelerado e o seu cérebro a desligar-se por completo, tremia por todos os lados e fechou os olhos. Os lábios de Ron estavam cada vez mais perto dos de Hermione. Tudo indicava que ia ser ali e naquele momento que iam dar o tão esperado beijo! Mas enganavam-se. Quando os lábios estavam prestes a tocar-se ouviram passos vindos do quarto dos pais de Ron. Nem tiveram oportunidade de dizer adeus ou até já, apenas se limitaram a "descolar" um do outro. Mione entrou rapidamente no quarto de Ginny e Ron desatou a correr, sem fazer barulho, pelo corredor fora até ao seu quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto tinha de conter o riso, porque aquela situação fora muito engraçada. Mas também estava furioso por aquela noite maravilhosa ter acabado assim, cada um a fugir para o seu quarto.

Mas Ron sabia que iam haver mais oportunidades… Só tinha de esperar pelo momento certo…

* * *

Olazz pexoal!

Dxclpem a minha ausencia...mas com as aulas n tinha vontade nenhuma de escrever...S lol Mas vcx percebem-m! P

Ke axaram deste capitulo? Ainda n é desta k vai surgir o beijo! talvex no proximo! ehehe

Bem vou indoOoOo! D

Deixem uma reviewzinha okii? )) plzzzzzz...

BjOOoooOo

Fui-meeeee!


End file.
